The semiconductor integrated circuit industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. In the course of semiconductor evolution, the number of interconnected devices per unit of area has increased as the size of the smallest component that can be reliably created has decreased. As the feature size as decreased, existing fabrication systems and processes have often proven unsatisfactory.
Aspects of the figures in the present disclosure are best understood from the following detailed description as read in connection with the figures.